<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outlook not so good by Fluffypanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273922">Outlook not so good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda'>Fluffypanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Crashes, Darkness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories are a jumbled mess, but he thinks he’s in the quinjet. The floor beneath him rests at a steep angle and the sound of creaking metal echoes through the enclosed space. Something must have taken them out of the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outlook not so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/gifts">fuzzyhamish</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish">fuzzyhamish</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>DISCORD: @fuzzyhamish </p><p>SHORT PROMT: Tony being scared/alone in a dark place and Steve keeping him warm/ safe.<br/>Also smut, cause Tony feels safe with Steve pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony slides his hands along the walls obscured by darkness and desperately attempts to keep his breathing under control. He’s alive, and other than a bump on his head and a few bruises, uninjured. But he won’t stay that way if he doesn’t chill out and take stock of the situation. He breaths in and begins counting.</p><p>His memories are a jumbled mess, but he thinks he’s in the quinjet. The floor beneath him rests at a steep angle and the sound of creaking metal echoes through the enclosed space. Something must have taken them out of the air.</p><p>Oh god, who else was with him? Are they okay? Tony can’t see anything, for all he knows, they could be bleeding out feet away from him. Tony dry heaves.</p><p>“Tony?” Someone calls out from below.</p><p>“Steve.” Tony’s voice comes out as barely a whisper. He tries again. “Steve!”</p><p>There’s a sharp sigh of relief. “Can you move?”</p><p>Tony’s legs might as well be made out of a polymer gel for all the good they’re doing him now. “Ask again later.” Tony laughs, he sounds like a goddamn magic eight ball.</p><p>“...Are you okay? I’m coming up there.”</p><p>After about a minute of banging noises Tony feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You okay?” Steve asks again.</p><p>“Peachy,” Tony rasps. He knows he’s shaking, but he can’t stop. “Just need a sec.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t say anything, instead he carefully wraps Tony up in those stupidly muscly and warm arms. It’s so goddamn embarrassing that all it takes to completely unravel him is a hug from Steve Rogers aka Captain Fucking America aka the guy Tony has a weird antagonistic crush on, but Tony is crying and curling into him. So much for chilling the fuck out.</p><p>“You’re okay.” Steve brushes his fingers through Tony’s hair. “We’ll get out of here.”</p><p>Tony believes him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>